


The Inconvient Kink Of Michael Mell

by Anonymous



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11182977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Michael Mell generally doesn’t like keep secrets from his best friend and boyfriend, but there are certian things he feels like Jeremy is better off not knowing.





	The Inconvient Kink Of Michael Mell

**Author's Note:**

> bmcvoreconfessions.tumblr.com

Michael Mell generally doesn’t like keep secrets from his best friend and boyfriend, but there are certian things he feels like Jeremy is better off not knowing. Like how sometimes when he’s jacking off there is less of Jeremy working outside his body to pleasure him and more of him working, well, inside his body. He’s not really sure when the whole vore thing shifted from being a joke to cranking it in the glow of his computer with the image of beloved Nintendo character’s residing in another’s stomach; but he really, really, really wishes things hadnt turned out this way.

It’s especially inconvenience when Jeremy’s just so…Christ, Michael’s not sure there is a word that will ever do the boy justice. For the purpose of his current situation, he’ll settle for the word tasty. It’s been getting worse since Jeremy’s started hanging out with the girls more, and they are just trying to fucking kill Michael. Introducing the usually greasy boy into all sorts of face masks and lotions that just cause Jeremy to smell so fucking good and feel so fucking soft and tatse so fucking nice and fuck, it truly drives him crazy.

So, it’s really, truly understandable that he gets caught up in the heat of the moment, senses overwhelmed by all that is Jeremiah Heere; who by the way, is absolutely red, breathy moans and whines as he squirms and throws his head back so his boyfriend has more access to his neck. And fuck, it’s so hot and Michael’s at the peak of his high from the shutgunning the pair had just done, and his head is spinning and he’s thinking about Jeremy being inside him, and not in an anal way, Jesus he wants Jeremy to be wiggling around in his stomach, lile he wants to feel Jeremy travel down his throat into his gut and, and–

“OW! Dude, what the fuck?” The sudden complaint snaps Michael from his thoughts, and he instantly looks at his boyfriend concern, who is shoving Michael away harshly.

“Seriously, Michael I’m bleeding, what the hell?” A frustrated sigh comes from Jeremy as he peals himself off of the other, and dragging himself to the bathroom.

The faucets running and there’s a loud hiss in pain coming from the room over, and Michael just licks his lips slowly.

Jesus. He really needs to get a new kink. Or maybe commission someone to draw it out, because maybe, just maybe that’ll keep this odd sexual urge at bay.

**Author's Note:**

> bmcvoreconfessions.tumblr.com


End file.
